1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patient gowns, and more particularly that type of gown which is worn by a patient in the hospital, and which is changed daily, and may be open from time to time for inspection of the body or other treatment.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by design U.S. Pat. No. Des. 233,634 as well as U.S. Pat Nos. 2,556,931; 2,701,364; 3,154,789; and 3,745,587. The bulk of the prior-art gowns as used are closed by string ties, normally at an opening in the rear portion. Some modifications appear such as the disposable examination garment disclosed in Lewis patent No. 3,154,789. That gown, however, is for the purpose of examination and dose not cover the body to the extent required. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 233,634 discloses a gown which also includes an open shoulder, but the gown itself is tied, and is tied posteriorly. Similarly the gown shown in Miller U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,931 is tied or otherwise secured in the posterior portion.
A more complete illustration of the tubular-type "Mother Hubbard" gown is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,587. There it will be noted that it is intended to be a disposable gown and not reusable. Also to be noted is that it is secured throughout the entire construction, and tied in the rear.
It is highly desirable when utilizing intravenous feeds to a patient to be able to open up the hospital gown at the front portion and inspect the insertion. In addition, with a nursing mother, it is highly desirable to be able to drop a portion of the gown for purposes of nursing, and then replace the same all being done by the mother without assistance. Many other post-operative applications require inspection of the patient from time to time in the area of the wound. Cardiac catheter administration in particular requires exposing the chest from time to time. It is desirable not to have to open up the entire gown, or lift it from its position adjacent the knees all the way up to the abdomen for inspecting an abdominal incision.